The three-some
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Nina talks her husband, Jerome, into inviting the new guy Fabian over for dinner.


I came home from the office after a long day. There was this new guy at work just starting up. He was so tall and handsome. I couldn't get him out of my mind.

My wife had dinner ready for me and starting talking about her day while I sat down. I listened but my mind was still wandering to this cute guy. I never talked to my wife about my same-sex attractions and would die if she found out. Besides she was the perfect wife so sweet and understanding. Not to mentioned the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Her green eyes sparkled like little emeralds when she got excited and her full ruby-red lips gave the best kisses. I love how she kisses me, even though I have to stand on my tiptoes when she's got heels on. She's so tall and sexy standing at 6'1. I'm only 5'6 but the way she treats me I never felt short.

"Tough day at the office?" she asked me.

"Yeah, the new guy started today so I had to fill him in and give him the tour and all that" I answered nonchalantly. "Oh nice. What's he like?" She seemed curious while taking a sip of wine

"He seems like a good guy. His name is Fabian and just moved here" I tried my best not to give every details about him I had spinning in my mind like his hazel eyes, brunette hair, his lean muscular body and the way he smiles when he says hello.

"Oh you should invite him over for dinner sometime, if he just moved here he can't have many friends yet" That was so typical of her to say. Always so nice to everyone.

"I don't know Nina, he doesn't seem like the type lacking for friends" I can barely do my work when he's nearby, to have him at home in an intimate dinner I'm sure he would pick up how attracted I am to him and even worse my wife would too.

"Jerome, we never have any of your friends from work over. Why not? Are they all so handsome and scared I'll oogle them or something. You know I'm such a sucker for a guy in a suit" she said teasingly fiddling with my tie and kissing me softly. "Well he's taller than me" I said jokingly and kissed back. "That's ok, you're long where it counts" She grabbed my crotch rubbing my cock and started kissing down my neck.

She ripped open my shirt and started kissing down my smooth chest. Her tongue teasing my nipples and sucking them a bit. "Ah baby! What has gotten into you?" I was a little surprised. She is pretty wild and passionate but at least we finish dinner before she does something like this.

"I'm so horny baby. I've been thinking about my adoring husbands big cock all day" she pulled out my dick started to lick and stroke it until it grew rock hard to its full 10 inches. It looks even bigger on my short and skinny body. She looked up at my flustered red face and asked: "How about I promise to give you the best blow job ever and you promise to invite Fabian over for dinner?"

"Oh for fuck sake yes! just please don't stop!" I groaned and moaned. Her tongue piercing felt amazing on my cockhead. She knew exactly how to use her hot mouth on me. She wrapped her sexy full lips around my cock and started sucking. She was amazing at giving head. She's the only woman I've been with that could deep-throated me. Her head bobbed up and down on my throbbing hard cock while her gorgeous eyes always remained fixed at my face. She rubbed and squeezed my balls that had already started to swell. I moaned louder and louder feeling her tongue stud tickle my cockhead as she eagerly slurped up the precum that kept seeping out my dick.

"Oh baby! I'm going to cum" I moaned biting my lower lip and looked down in her sexy eyes. She slapped my ass and quickly shoved two of her long slender fingers up my asshole. She'd never done that before. We haven't been married long and she's always the one wanting to try new things but this she never done before. I'm fairly vanilla compared to her. It felt so good. My whole body was tingling and my cock throbbed extra hard at the sensation of her fingers sliding in and out my ass. She pulled out her mouth off my cock and gasped "Do you like that baby? me finger fucking your ass?" She asked before spitting on my cock and started swallowing it again. "AAAAAHHH yes! ..oh god yes. I'M CUMMING! I cried out. Her fingers hitting my prostate and her sexy mouth slurping on my cockhead like a lollipop. The tongue stud flicking against my hole. A huge load of cum shot deep down her throat. She was gulping every drop while looking up at me not even blinking.

She slowly milked my cock dry with her lips then moved up to kiss me. I could taste some of my cum from the side of her mouth. It tasted salty yet sweet. I blushed and looked in her eyes lovingly. "First a little fingering then tasting your cum. You are making good progress Jerome. A far cry from the uptight almost puritan shy boy I fell in love with" she teased and put her arms around me. My face became even redder. "You're crazy baby..so crazy sexy beautiful" we kissed passionately and made love all night.

Next morning I woke up early and made breakfast in bed for her. Least I could do besides I always wake up before her and love seeing that content smile of hers when I serve her a silver plate with her favorite; poached egg, hot coffee and toast with jam. She moved here from England years ago and loves her jam. I buy it especially for her. "here you go my beautiful angel but when are you going to start eating peanut butter and jelly instead of this raspberry jam and become a real American girl?" I teased. "Fucking never my spunk licking hot stud muffin" she kissed me quick ,dipped her finger in the jam and slid it in my mouth with a wicked grin on her face.

"I'm so lucky, I have a sexy husband with a huge cock that I can make blush! hehe. Now don't forget to invite your new work friend over for dinner. You know ,you're pretty lucky too. Not many wives blow their husbands to have dinner guests" We both laughed. I kissed her goodbye and went off to work.

The work day was almost over. I walked up to Fabian nervously and asked "So umm me and the wife wondered if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight?" Fabian looked at me with those wonderful hazel eyes. "Oh that would be great Jerome! You've been so nice to me. I really appreciate everything you've done for me. This job would've been a lot harder if it weren't for you. I've had plenty of other jobs where I felt like I was thrown at the deep end right away and got stressed out but you really pulled through for me" He said in his usual enthusiastic and polite way. He was the same age as me (35) but looked much younger. Not just his good looks but in the excited and enthusiastic way he spoke. "Cool, Nina will be pleased. She's been nagging me that we don't have enough people over for dinner so you'll be doing me a favor" I replied while trying not to get lost in his eyes. "awesome, what time? I was planning to shoot some hoops with a couple of friends at the gym after work. Hey you want to come? oh please do we're short a guy. It'll be fun! He asked while my mind still dreaming about seeing his firm ass in basketball shorts.  
"Around 8pm and erm..I don't know Fabian. I'm not exactly the big athlete type like you." I couldn't help look at his body. He had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves revealing his strong forearms. "Aw come on. It's just a friendly game for fun. Honestly we're not that good and you'll be doing us a favour just playing. Besides you look pretty quick and fit to me" he managed to persuade me. The little flattery at the end made my eyes light up. "Ok I guess I can play for a bit but this means we're even" just after finishing saying that I regretting it. What if we shower afterwards. I was so nervous I started to sweat a little. "Thanks man! The gym is only a few blocks from here. Don't worry about going home getting your gear, I know the guy at the sporting good store next door who will get you all you need." His spirited fast way of talking made it hard to say no to him.

We met his friends. All of them very nice then again who wouldn't be nice around Fabian. His charming mood was so infectious. just being with him you felt better about yourself. I played guard on his team and he played center. We won by a large margin. I was by all means no athlete but I was quick and a pretty good passer. I knew exactly where Fabian would be at any time and made sure he got the ball at the right time and place. My heart rate was peaking not by running but looking at Fabian's tall sexy body dripping with sweat.

"Awesome game Jerome! you played great today! Fabian excitedly high-fived me. "You did the hard part, I just kept giving you the ball. You're as good as I thought you'd be." I said. It was just the two of us now on the court. The rest of the teams had already showered and was on their way home while Fabian was still going through the game with me like an excited post game analysis. "OOoh when you did that fake and passed the ball behind your back to me, damn where did you learn to play like that?" he asked. My whole face was beaming loving his attention and flattery so much. "Well, I played a lot in high school and a bit in college" I answered trying not to blush from his gushing praise of me. "Yeah it shows! man you played fantastic! Come on let's hit the showers. We don't want to let Nina waiting right?" he said while giving me a hug. He was so physical and affectionate with people. I've seen him hug total strangers and it never was awkward. I was so envious of that. It's like he had no inhibitions socially and loved everyone. I closed my eyes for a second in bliss of feeling his firm muscular body next to mine.

"Oh god. How will I get though this" I thought to myself while we undressed in the locker room. I tried my hardest not to look at his smooth strong body, his firm sexy ass and my jaw almost dropped when I saw his thick cock flapping out while he pulled down his shorts. I quickly got in the shower closed my eyes feeling the water on my face and trying desperately to think unsexy thoughts. "Holy shit" I heard him yell out. I opened my eyes startled. "What?" I asked. "Jesus Christ! you have the biggest cock I've ever seen!" He blurted out. "Umm uh.. Thanks? I seen plenty of guys give me one of those looks but never had anyone said anything out loud. "Nina must be one very happy woman" he laughed. I laughed with him and we quickly got changed.

I drove him to my home. He talked and jokes the whole way through. I kept enjoying his company more and more. When we arrived Nina was in her most charming host mode. She loves meeting new people and I knew she'd love Fabian. Everyone did. After a long evening with conversation, delicious food as always made by Nina. She loves food and is a wonderful cook, often joking about coming to America to escape British cousine. We talked and laughed for so long it got so late. Nina insisted on Fabian staying over and sleeping on the couch. She was already getting pillows, sheets and blankets before he could even attempt to politely decline.

We said goodnight and went to bed. I was laying beside my wife staring up at the ceiling thinking to myself. "I have the most charming, sexy and wonderful wife, why is all that I can think of right now is Fabian kissing me down my chest." "Fabian is simply a prince! I adore him, we must have him over again sometime." "mhm" was the only thing I could utter while laying there deep in fantasy. "I feel a migraine coming on, could you get a me a coke baby? I really shouldn't have had all that red wine tonight but be careful not to wake up Fabian ok?" she asked. I never argue with her when she says she feels a migraine coming and I don't dare to dispute the healing property of a coca cola over painkillers. "Alright my princess, I'll fetch your magic elixir." I stumbled a bit because I also had a little too much red wine that night.

I was about to pass Fabian when I saw he wasn't sleeping. I peeked through the living room doorway and saw him totally naked stroking his thick 6inch uncut cock. My jaw dropped and all I could do was stand there and watch. I started touching myself my hand inside my robe slowly jerking my already stiff dick. Before I knew it I could feel Nina's hand on my back. "See something you like?" she whispered in my ear. I jumped and made a noise. Fabian pulled the blanket over him quickly and looked straight at the two of us. "I'm terribly sorry! he cried out. "I had no idea you were standing there. I had a little too much wine and I got so horny. Wine does that to me. I'm so sorry to spoil such a fantastic night. You've both been so amazing to me and here I ruin it all" He was genuinely upset and welling up ,almost crying in shame.

"No please don't feel that way Fabian, in fact Jerome and I were enjoying watching you" She smiled wide. "If you don't mind would you show us again?" She said while grabbing my dick and started stroking it. I just stood there frozen and speechless only letting out a soft moan feeling Nina slowly jerking me off. Fabian removed the blanket and started playing with this yummy fat cock while watching us. "I've seen the way you two boys look at each other. Jerome, I want you to get over there and suck Fabian's cock, Fabian, would you like that?" Nina looked over to Fabian while smiling wickedly. Fabian just nodded and biting his lower lip.

I took off my robe and got on my knees in front of Fabian bending down and wrapped my lips around his throbbing cock. It tasted so good. The first cock I ever had in my mouth. I've fantasized about this so many times and it was just as exciting as I imagined. Feeling his cock throb and grow harder and harder inside my mouth. Maybe it was the wine or just the power that Nina has over me but I didn't hesitate for a second putting his rock hard dick in my mouth. AAAhhhh fuck! that's so good mmmmmm where has your sexy husband learned to suck dick like that Nina?" Fabian asked while moaning and groaning. "From me of course" she grinned and got down beside me and started licking Fabian's balls. "Which one of us do you want to fuck first?" She got up and layed next to Fabian. Then I saw Fabian blush for the first time. "I want Jerome to fuck me" He whispered.

"Brilliant!" Nina clapped excitedly and spread Fabian's legs wide apart. She started rubbing her pussylips and clit and said to me; "Please Jerome, please fuck Fabian for me, pound him hard with your huge cock and cum in his ass" She just grabbed me by my cock pulling me up then spreading Fabian's ass cheeks open and pushed my rock hard cockhead inside of him. I let out a long groan. His tight ass muscles gripping around my dick-head. "he's pretty big can you take him Fabian? she asked and slapped his ass hard but playfully. The usually loud spoken and articulate Fabian only nodded while biting on his lower lip. I grabbed his ankles and pushes my long dick all the way inside of him. "AAAAAAAAAAAhhhh OH MY GOD!" Fabian started screaming and whimpering. "Sshhhh I know it hurts at first but it will become so good in a moment" Nina caressed his chest and pinched his nipples. I slowly started fucking him. My long dick slamming in and out his amazing tight asshole. I could see the intensity of pleasure in Fabian's eyes. He was now spreading his cheeks and begging me to fuck him faster while he was panting.

"AH.. Please.. Fuck me harder...my god your huge cock is stretching out my ass and I love it!" Encouraged by his dirty talk I kept pounding him harder and faster. My balls slapping against him. Nina grabbed his cock and started jerking him off while I was fucking him. I never had such a hot and intense fuck. Sweat was dripping us all. Nina kissed my lips and straddled Fabian's face ,grinding her dripping wet cunt on his face. She rode his face faster and faster while my cock was pistoling in and out his asshole. First one to cum was Fabian. He squirted so far some it landed on Nina's pussy and on his face. Then I shot a huge load of hot sticky cum deep inside Fabian's ass. Nina came seconds later squirting out her sweet juices all over Fabian's face and sprayed like a faucet all over his chest. I started licking it off his chest, sucking on his nipples then slowly pulled out of him. "Wow Jerome. I told you we should have more guests over for dinner!" We all laughed and walked hand in hand to the bedroom. We kept kissing and cuddling until we fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy my new three-shot story! It wasn't as good as I wanted it to be because I had a lot of stuff I was thinking about and yeah... I have a long list of request to focus on this weekend so I should have a lot of stories for Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays! I have a HOA/Fairytale type thing planned for Monday. It might turn into a milt-chapter, but I'm not for sure. Its all typed and stuff but its like kinda long, so... Idk what I'm going to do yet. So I'll se y'all later! Bye guys!**


End file.
